This invention relates to a mode setting device for establishing in a magnetic tape driving apparatus various driving modes, such as fast-forward, fast rewinding, cue, review, playback, stop, and pause modes.
A mode setting device of a prior art magnetic tape driving apparatus is so constructed that a brake member and a pinch roller associated with mode setting are shifted to positions for establishing a mode corresponding to a depressed one among a plurality of mode setting switches by directly using the force applied to the depressed mode setting switch. Alternatively, the mode setting switches are coupled with an electric switch, which performs two-position control of a plunger so that the brake member and pinch roller are shifted to the positions where the mode corresponding to the depressed mode setting switch is established.
The aforementioned conventional construction requires a relatively great force for mode setting and produces a relatively high noise at mode setting. The need of the great force disables people of less strength, such as women, children, old people, etc., from operating the magnetic tape driving apparatus with ease, and leads to increased mode setting time. The production of the high noise should destroy the atmosphere before or after enjoying information, e.g., music, reproduced from a magnetic tape in a tape cassette where the magnetic tape driving apparatus is a cassette deck.